


Midnight with Scorpia

by hotpantsasami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anthro Biology, Anthropomorphic, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consent, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, Light Pet-play, Pet Names, Pet-play, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpantsasami/pseuds/hotpantsasami
Summary: "How did you… just ask someone to be your secret f*** companion?...But the Rebellion didn’t have Scorpia. NO. Scorpia was all her's".Catra's growing weary, and starting to scheme "unauthorized activities". This is the story of a secret arrangement between two women, and what can happen in the nights in between.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Midnight with Scorpia

Catra’s feet felt cold on the echoing steel-paneled floors. Her steps sounded like they made noise to her, but she was also sure it was just her sensitive ears picking it up. No one was awake at this hour anyway, not anyone of consequence that would bother her anyway. The tips of her ears were at point with how apprehensive she was feeling, but she didn’t let anyone notice that. She was gritting her teeth at every footfall, counting the steps to the door she needed to see.

She stopped in front of the green, triangular-paneled door. She crossed her arms and knew she shouldn’t be doing this. This wasn’t something anyone was supposed to be doing. Grave things happened to people that didn’t follow the Horde’s protocol. But she wasn’t any other soldier anymore; she was a Force Captain, and second-in-command to Hordak. Better, she was the one who had discovered She-ra and brought a wave of terror to kingdoms the world over that had thrived her whole life. They were all quaking in fear _for her_.

Not to mention, any cadet that happened to see her on the way to or from this hallway at this hour would have to answer to her. And she wasn’t playing games anymore. She wanted Adora alive so she could take her down when **_she_** wanted to… but anyone else? They were becoming more and more disposable to her as each day passed. _Yes, she could do this_. She was Force Captain Catra, and she was going to have _this_. 

Before her mind went to doubt her again, she knocked quietly on the door. Even if she was a Force Captain, she daren’t knock louder.

“Hm, yes, he… CATRA!! What is it what can!...”. Before Scorpia could alert the whole Fright Zone to her late-night rendezvous, Catra put her palm over Scorpia’s mouth and pushed her inside. She closed the door louder than she intended, but instantly her mind was telling her it wasn’t loud enough to echo down the next corridor. Her tail was fluffing out and sticking straight up, gritting her teeth and staring at Scorpia’s chest as her mind paused from the adrenaline. It wasn’t that she meant to stare at Scorpia’s chest, that’s just how tall she was in comparison.

“Wildcat, is something the matter?!”, Scorpia said loudly, Catra having released her grip.

“Scorpia, please, YOU NEED TO QUIET DOWN. And that’s me asking nicely”, Catra scolded, before looking to the side and assessing the situation around her.

“I’m sorry, Catra, you just…”, Scorpia said at normal volume. Catra shot an icy gaze, her eyes so piercing she was sure it stirred Scorpia.

Scorpia stopped and looked down at the front of her shirt, cleared her throat,

“Yes, Catra, what is it?”, she finally said in a whispering tone.

“Hmm, good. Now, I don’t need you to be alarmed Scorpia… sit down…”, Catra said purringly, gesturing to a crate. Scorpia looked to her side and sat down on it immediately. Before Catra started in, she almost thought this was going _too easy_ …

“Um, Scorpia; I’m not here to call you to mission or anything official, I’m here… _because_ …”. This was more difficult than she anticipated. She scratched at her ear with her claws, tried to figure out a way to deliver this… _appropriately_.

“Because you…wanted to…?”, Scorpia offered, gesturing with her pincers to keep rolling. Catra grit her teeth again, wondering if the jaw pain and headaches were going to become a normal thing. She massaged the top of her head with her claws, searched for some way to say this without looking like a total idiot.

She decided to go the candid way.

“Do you… _remember_ … that I used to sleep at…”. She had sat down on the floor next to Scorpia, curling up defensively. Before she could continue, Scorpia offered her pincer out to her, which made Catra look up,

“You could sit up here with me if you want to! On my lap, er… or, I could stand up for you, Force Captain! Or, I could sit on the floor?! Whichever you want, Catra!”, Scorpia said enthusiastically, that rosy blush spreading on her face. She stroked the back of her neck.

Catra looked up at her with an eyebrow raised, hugging her knees to her chest. Should she sit on… _No_! That was stupid. Just… _stand up, you idiot_! It’s not like you’re going to fall over and flutter apart into little pieces if you say it!

Catra stood back up, put her arms out to balance. She meant to stand straight up, but Scorpia slipped one of her pincers under her left arm to help her up. Catra was off-balance because of it, and Scorpia instinctively put her arm around Catra’s back to support her. Sitting didn’t make Scorpia that much shorter. Catra brushed herself off,

“AHem… so… _do you remember_ … that I said I… _used to sleep with_ **_Adora_** … at the foot of _her_ bed…?”. Catra almost choked four separate times in that sentence. She hated saying something so foolish and sentimental. She _really_ hoped Scorpia wouldn’t make her say it again, she could be a bit deaf sometimes…

“Oh, um, yes, I do remember you… saying that in passing one time… That is! If you wanted me to remember it, Captain!”, Scorpia said with a panicked salute.

Catra knew she looked vulnerable right now, one leg resting on the other, holding one arm, and knew if anyone saw her like this right now, she’d be done for. Her chest held still with tension. Scorpia cleared her throat,

“Catra, is there… something you want to tell me? You can tell me, wildcat. I can keep a secret”, Scorpia said earnestly, directing to her chest.

Scorpia was giving Catra a look that was way too sweet and trusting. She liked that she had so much control over her. And she might have to take advantage of that look and turn it into something else. _Something_ … that Catra could appreciate a little more.

And _secrets_. **_That_** was the keyword.

“Scorpia, I have a … proposition, for you”. Catra turned her back to Scorpia and started to gain her composure back, crossed her arms behind her. Scorpia almost went to stand up before Catra cast her a look over her shoulder,

“Oh, Catra, anything! What is it?”.

Catra felt her smirk go up the side of her face, her teeth barred. She turned to face Scorpia, now thankful for the small reduction in height the sitting position gave her over Scorpia.

“First, you need to promise me, swear to me; that certain secrets **_WILL NOT_** go beyond this room! That you will do **_exactly_** as I say in here; I don’t **care** that you’re a Force Captain, what I say in here, **_GOES!_** ”. Scorpia moved her head back from a Catra that was bending to her face. Her face felt the heat coming off of Catra’s fury.

“Yes, Catra, I’ll do whatever you say!”.

“You will act like _NOTHING_ in here has transpired. That **_ANYONE_** who asks what you do at night in your room will get short, blunt, **_lying_** answers. That no one, including Hordak, will get the _truth_ out of you. **_EVER_**. And if you **ever** let yourself slip, and reveal anything that…”. Catra was holding Scorpia by her shirt collar, and scratched her claws down the length of Scorpia’s side. She tore her shirt close enough to the skin that Scorpia could feel her claws through the shredded tips of fabric.

“… ** _anything_** that could jeopardize my rank, I will personally see to it that **YOU**. **WILL**. **BE**. **TAKEN**. **CARE**. **OF**. AS I SEE FIT!!!! **IS THAT CLEAR**!!!!”.

Scorpia’s ears rang with Catra’s shrill screams, she nodded repeatedly.

“ _Yes, Catra! I promise you!_ Whatever you want to do in h…!!”

“ **SWEAR TO ME**. _AS YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER”._ Catra cupped Scorpia’s face in her hand (she was good at doing that) and made her look at her.

 _“ Yes, my wildcat! I’ll swear to you!_ ”. Scorpia plead to Catra, her arms splayed out to her. Her face felt like she had stood next to a ship taking off, and she was probably crying a bit. She hoped her wildcat wouldn’t point that out.

Catra looked piercingly once again into Scorpia’s eyes, mustering as much cold steel in them as she could to _make sure_ Scorpia understood her. Scorpia looked so soft and defeated before her, still holding her face in her claw. She looked straight into Scorpia’s eyes one more time before relaxing her hand and sliding it away.

“…I’m glad we’re to be understood, then”, Catra said coolly, the words feeling like soothing ice to her throat. She turned her back to Scorpia. Catra stared at the wall above Scorpia’s bed. It was only big enough for one. Well, at least one Scorpia… why hadn’t she thought of that? Of course, there weren’t any beds big enough for two people in the Fright Zone. She hadn’t even seen that they existed until they blew through a Rebellion village and saw a trashed one in a rubble house. That was when she first started hearing rumors among the other cadets about…

“Whew, okay, okay, huh, um… then, why don’t you uh… tell me what you wanted to tell me… now that- all that official swearing in stuff is over?”, Scorpia said, her voice shaking but coming down to a calm. She cleared her throat and stood up, holding her pincers in front of her.

Catra looked down at the bed, felt her claws together behind her back. _Oh_ , right. What was she supposed to say now? After the whole embarrassing _‘I used to sleep with Adora’_ thing, and then making her _swear_?

How did you… _just ask someone_ to be your secret fuck companion?

 _Um_ , I guess only one way. Catra really hoped she wasn’t wrong about this.

“Scorpia, I want you… to…”, Catra started, turning back to Scorpia but looking at the floor, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

“OH! Let me guess! You want me to break into the commissary with you! That would explain the grumpy attitude, have you been getting enough to eat, Catra?”, Scorpia said, back to her usual playful fawning. Catra raised her eyebrow,

“Uh, no, what?...”,

“OR, you want me to steal the other Force Captains’ laundry! So, when they come out of the showers, Oh-ho, they’ll be looking rather silly! Devious Catra!”, Scorpia continued, batting her eyelashes at Catra very subtlety. If Catra wasn’t so on edge, she wouldn’t have noticed it.

“Scorpia, that’s not…”, Catra stopped, furrowed her brow. She could feel her feetpaws sweating on the metal floor, something that only happened when she was embarrassingly nervous. It had happened twice when she had been racing Adora and she had slipped. The memory made her grit her teeth and rub her neck again.

She moved closer to Scorpia, who sat back down as Catra moved closer to her. Scorpia seemed calm now, but Catra was feeling way too keyed up. Catra was twirling her mane with a finger, something she hardly ever did, but had found herself doing more in front of Scorpia. She was standing with her side facing Scorpia, she almost thought she was quivering _, lord if Adora could see her now…_

Scorpia wrapped an arm around Catra’s back, took one of her hands and pulled Catra down. Into her lap. Oh lord, _she hadn’t been kidding_ …

“Tell me, kitty, ol’ Scorpia will take care of it”. Scorpia said that with an air of confidence in her voice, her own eyebrow perking up. She also said it more quietly than usual, which was surprising. Catra’s voice came out raspier than she expected,

“Scorpia, I… I want to… do something, with you… _unauthorized_ things”. Boy, that sounded corny, she thought as her shoulders cringed at her own words. But there were also so many unauthorized things they couldn’t do in the Horde, so she hoped Scorpia could deduce that…

“You… you want to make unapproved banners supporting a particular regiment? I don’t understand…”.

Scorpia was _right there_. Catra was _sitting in her lap_. It was giving the opportunity to let Catra see that Scorpia had some pretty strong thighs. _Thighs_. Oh, _um_ …

“Catra, come…”. Before Catra could form a full thought, or Scorpia could reply, Catra pressed her lips against Scorpia’s. Catra heard Scorpia’s breathing hitch for a moment, before Scorpia pulled her closer. Catra, still sitting in Scorpia’s lap, now had **_both_** of Scorpia’s arms supporting her. Scorpia’s breathing smoothed and Catra turned her head in the kiss, letting a small moan escape as the heat between their chests radiated. Catra, although the feeling was unfamiliar, didn’t mind sitting in her lap like this. It kind of made her feel small…

They pulled back. Scorpia’s eyes had a look Catra couldn’t quite describe, but it was deep. That made Catra feel even smaller.

“ _Oh, **Catra**_. _THAT_ kind of unauthorized…”. Scorpia blushed red, scratched the back of her neck. Catra let herself have a lopsided grin, stood up. Her skin already missed the warmth.

“Scorpia, like I said, I want us to do some… **_secret_** activities”. Catra had faced the wall and started monologuing again, put her hands in her pockets cockily.

“Catra, I just want you to know, that I will do whatever…”,

“I want us to fuck, _Scorpia_ ”. That came out easier than expected now. Catra said it with her usual flair, which pleased her. Perhaps an undercurrent of a purr.

“ **OH** , OH MY!!”. Catra waved her arms to quiet her down,

“Scorpia!”, she whispered. Scorpia was blushing bright red now. She stuttered for a second before saying,

“Wild… _Catra_! I’m flattered! I’m so glad you…!”. Catra walked up to Scorpia and put a finger to her lips. She took her pincer and led her to the bed. Catra sat, Scorpia kneeled. Catra didn’t ask that of her, but she liked that she volunteered it. It let Catra cup Scorpia’s face again, this time, under much softer conditions.

“Scorpia, even though I gave you an order as your commanding officer, I… I still want you to be able to decide…”. Catra felt her steely heart lighten up a bit. She wondered why she was being so magnanimous, she wasn’t sure if she liked that. 

Scorpia’s lips answered her.

It was quicker and wetter than the first one. Scorpia missed slightly and got more of Catra’s cheek.

“Catra, of course I’ll fuck you. And you asked for my consent, thank you, first of all…”, Scorpia started. Catra felt a lopsided smirk again at hearing Scorpia say ‘fuck’. She wanted to hear her say more dirty words. Hmm, this might get more intense than she first planned…

“Yes, I’m not completely heartless, ya know? But we also don’t have to fuck-fuck tonight, if you don’t want to, we could do that another time…”, Catra clarified, her eyes searching around the room, scratched her chin. She didn’t want to seem like she was chickening out, she…

“ _Catra_ …”, Scorpia said soothingly. Scorpia stood up and hugged sitting Catra, rubbed her back. Catra liked the warmth, and she liked it even more whe…

“ _Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpp_ ”. Catra started purring. Scorpia was massaging the back of Catra’s head with the tip of her pincer. WELL, that came up quick…

“Hmm, doesn’t that feel nice, Catra?”, Scorpia said in a satisfied, refreshed tone. Catra shrugged off some of her embarrassment, figured she’d probably make a lot of noises she wasn’t used to making tonight. It was dumb, and it _had been_ part of her plan. She just didn’t expect the plan to go so… _smoothly_ , already. Catra cleared her throat, Scorpia pulled back,

“Do… do you make any noises, Scorpia? Or am I just an unlucky cat?”. Catra asked that in a tone that sounded too earnest. She might be able to handle the weird noises part, but the looking dumb and not knowledgeable part…

“Oh, just little ol’ me noises! Which I’m glad for, scorpion noises might be kind of _awk-ward_! But kitty noises! _Those are the best_!!”, Scorpia said brightly. Catra smiled honestly, laid back on the bed. This might be a bad idea, Scorpia’s effervescence might rub off on her. _Effervescence_? Great, she sounded like a princess now… 

“Um, I can… keep making noises, if you want me to?”, Catra said sheepishly. She was shocking herself at how vulnerable she was being. Was this what it felt like to be on the Rebellion? Making doily paper animals and throwing bird seed around?

But the Rebellion didn’t have Scorpia. _NO_. _Scorpia was all hers._

“OH, can you? Let me just brush my teeth, wildcat, and I’ll be right back!”.

Scorpia got up and went to the bathroom. One of the only good things about being a Force Captain was you got your own bathroom. It was the same inside as the locker rooms, but it was still something. It allowed Force Captains to get ready at any time if they needed to. Otherwise, Captain’s quarters looked much the same as the barracks.

Catra rolled over on Scorpia’s bed. She hadn’t really let herself pay attention to it before but… the smell of Scorpia was _all over_ her bed. Well, it made sense of course. The whole room smelled like Scorpia, but the bed? _Oh_ , the bed was something else. Catra let herself smell Scorpia’s pillow, and she almost blacked out. _It was intoxicating_. Overwhelming. She was sure this scent would stay in her nostrils for days. Her eyes started to water when she heard Scorpia come out of the bathroom.

“Oh-ho, Catra, that’s…!!! So, cute? I think it’s cute! I think? Is it a bad smell?”.

Catra was caught on all fours, her nose face deep in Scorpia’s sheets. This was an awkward position. She wasn’t doing this very well so far.

“Oh, I’ll stop, this is weird…”. Catra sat up on her knees and held her arms. Scorpia rushed over and sat down next to her,

“No, of course not! I’m sure there may be… idiosyncrasies with how we flirt, at first, that’s not a problem! I’m sure I may do something weird and you can say something too!”. Catra smirked and said,

“Hmph, like what? Do you sting the males while you extract their seed packages from them?”. Scorpia stared blankly for a moment, and then rubbed her neck.

“Oh crap, that was mean...”, Catra grimaced.

“Um, ya know, while that isn’t too entirely far from the truth, I’ll just let you keep doing kitty things for now!”. Catra crossed her arms,

“Maybe my kind likes to scratch and bite the crap out of the other one’s neck in the heat of the moment, did you think of that?”, Catra almost meowed sassily. Scorpia started sweating and tugged at the collar of her shirt. She was wearing the white t-shirt and boxers that were standard to all Horde soldiers, but her stinger seemed to block some of her backside.

Scorpia choked at hearing Catra’s comment.

“OH MY GOD!! Do you…???!!”, Catra yelled, her tail standing straight up.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, Catra! Say, how’s about you get changed too? Unless you weren’t planning on spending the night in here?”, Scorpia said, recovering quickly. Catra was having so much fun with this stupid stuff she had forgotten about that part.

“Oh, um… I guess we’ll set an alarm for early, so I can get out of here and no one will see me. If I leave at 0330 that should be enough time before everyone starts getting up at 0500”. 

“Okay, we can work with that”, Scorpia said. Catra was staring where Scorpia’s stinger met her backside. She wasn’t plotting, _yet_ … _okay she was_ _plotting about what to do when she got there_. Catra’s smirk while running away with ideas was interrupted…

“Okay, hehe, you gonna get undressed now, or is that, aheM something you’re into, I’ve heard things through the grapevine; clothed female-nude female, something like that…”.

It took longer than it should of for Catra to process that comment. She had been reaching out to trace shapes on Scorpia’s back, but not quite touching yet when she said that. _What_?!

“Uh, don’t get weird, here”, she said still sitting on the bed. She pulled her uniform top off and threw it towards the door. She wriggled out of her pants a little pathetically, having trouble getting one knee out. Scorpia slid the one leg down past her ankle and then pulled her claw back. Catra raised an eyebrow at her but refrained from saying anything. This may end up testing some of her patience.

“Okay, heh, wildcat, ehm…?”, Scorpia started. Catra got up and went and used Scorpia’s toothbrush. She remembered how she used to use Adora’s toothbrush, both to tick her off and just because she could. Catra glanced to her side to observe the shower, first to see if she had any fancy soaps in there, then to gauge the size limitations _… for an activity_ …

“Actually, can I clarify? Do you… _want me to call you ‘ **wildcat’**_? I kind of just went with it and you didn’t say anything, and since we’re defining boundaries here…”. Catra spat out the toothpaste and rubbed her mouth with her arm. She ran a hand through her mane, her claws feeling good against her scalp. Catra rolled her eyes,

“Yes Scorpia, you can call me ‘ _wildcat’_. Not, every time, but… sometimes, all right?”, Catra said over her shoulder, her hands on her hips. Catra’s… thighs felt a little _exposed_ in boxers. It felt weird to be in this state of undress, even though she had been naked around lots of other women before in the locker rooms. This was… different.

“Ah, alrighty then. So…?”, Scorpia began, scratched at her bare leg. Catra’s eyes flitted about the room for a moment before she summoned the words she was looking for, cleared her throat.

“Ahem, so, why don’t we start out tonight, _easy_ … I’m tired and I think we could see how things… _GO_ , if you know what I mean”. Catra was standing in her underwear in front of Scorpia at who knows how late at night, after explicitly asking to _fuck_. She didn’t feel so much like a Force Captain right now.

“Sure, the bed’s here when you’re ready, hehe!”, Scorpia said, getting under the covers and leaving a flap open quickly. Catra stalled another moment longer by looking at her claws, then sighed and stepped forward. It was more a groan, really.

Catra rolled into the bed aside Scorpia, instantly feeling the warmth in the bed _. AND THE SMELL_. That overwhelming smell. She knew Scorpia couldn’t do anything about it if she tried. Adora had a smell as strong as ever too. It was just an ability that was often an unfortunate endowment for her.

Catra had rolled into Scorpia’s chest without realizing it at first. Her back was to the side of the bed, and her head was on Scorpia’s breast. Scorpia tucked her right arm around Catra, pulled the sheets up.

“Hmm, get comfortable, just let me know”.

This _also_ went by without a second thought. Out of instinct, she had started smelling and pressing her nose to Scorpia’s sportsbra. It was a jerk reaction to make sure she was in a safe environment before she slept. Eh, who knew she would be so _embarrassing_ tonight… 

Scorpia made a content, thoughtful noise, then put her own nose to the top of Catra’s head.

“Goodnight, _wildcat_. And don’t worry, it’s really no trouble”. Scorpia had said that into Catra’s head soothingly; it was like Scorpia’s version of a purr. Adora had whispered to her a few times before when they had been close to falling asleep, but… _it had never been that close_. Catra’s nerves were all shaking, but… she couldn’t move. It was like the bottoms of her nerves were all static electricity, until they fizzled into comfort she had never felt before at the tops.

Catra couldn’t keep her eyes open much longer. She barely registered Scorpia had her in an embrace, her head on her rising and relaxing chest. Catra licked her lips and sighed, saying before she lost consciousness,

“Goodnight, ya big bug”. 


End file.
